pookiefanfictionandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanfiction 🗾
They're self-centered, they're sassy, and not afraid to ask for what they want. They're the princesses of fourth grade. Characters 'Peyton Morales- ' Peyton is an 10 year old girl with huge dreams of becoming a famous actress and model. She is easily the most popular penguin in her class, and she loves to make fun of students that haven't changed colors yet. Her parents are very rich, but they're always working. 'Harper Jones-' Peyton's best friend and sidekick. She's always with Peyton, all the time. Even though she backs Peyton up, she can't wait until the day when she gets to take Peyton's throne and claim the position of "most popular 4th grader". 'Coco Maxwell-' Coco changed colors a little after Peyton and Harper did. Peyton, Harper and Coco have been best friends since they were little, but Coco has a secret - her family is poor. Peyton and Harper are the only ones that know this, so Coco knows that the only way for stay popular is if she does everything Peyton asks. 'Jasmine Redwood-' Jasmine didn't meet Peyton and Harper until she moved to New Penguin City when she was 9. Ever since she changed colors, Peyton and Harper loved having her in their clique, and she has loved it in return. Jasmine is starting to not like being popular anymore though. She feels bad for the people that she taunts. But she can't leave the group, or else SHE will be taunted by the Clique too. Chapter One - The Morning It was morning in the Morales household. You'd expect it to be quiet and easy-going. But it's not. Especially when 10-year-old Peyton Morales' parents are away. "OH MY GOSH, JENNA!" Peyton scowled. Peyton Willow Morales is the most popular girl in her fourth grade classroom. "Darling, please calm down." replied Jenna, trying to simmer Peyton down. "You're so annoying oh my god!" Peyton screamed. "UGHHHHH!!!!" "Listen here, toots." Jenna calmly said. "I know you want to wear the glasses-" "HOLY FRICKIN' GUACAMOLE JUST LET ME WEAR THE SUNGLASSES TO SCHOOL!!!" Peyton growled, followed by a facepalm. "I don't think so. They make you look like a wh*re." Jenna blanky stared at Peyton. "HOW CAN SUNGLASSES MAKE SOMEONE LOOK LIKE A WH*RE?!" Peyton yelled. "HEY! WATCH YOUR F*CKING LANGUAGE!" Jenna retaliated. "DON'T TELL ME TO WATCH MY LANGUAGE, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT LOOKS LIKE SPONGEBOB!" Peyton reached her breaking point. Jenna gasped. "How dare you insult my yellow t-shirt!" Jenna coldly walked out Peyton's bedroom. A sense of relief fell over the 10-year-old. "Thank heavens that's over." she calmly smiled and put on the glasses. She then walked out the door. That's better. Peyton thought. Her freckled face lit a slight smile as she walked out the door to Gallade Academy. But what Peyton did not know is that Jenna, being the overprotective babysitter she is, followed her. As Peyton turned towards the school, Jenna walked towards her. "Have a good day at school!" she smiled. "No." Peyton coldly narrowed at Jenna and walked towards Harper, Coco and Jasmine. "Oh hey girls!" she ran up towards her best friends. "Hey Peyton!" Coco's face lit up a smile. "Is that your mom over there?" "Her? No. That's Jenna." Peyton replied. "So it's one of your sisters?" asked Jasmine. "No, she's more of a 'nanny' I guess." Peyton said to Jasmine. "Boy, I wish I was on tour with my mother." Peyton sighed. "That would be so cool." Harper giggled. "Anyway let's go in." Peyton said and the girls went in. Chapter Two - Talking At Lunch